In many places, small businesses are staples of their community. Small businesses are often owned by local residents who are native to the area, that hold a desire to give back to their community by way of offering quality goods and services to their fellow residents. However, as large, national and international business chains continue to grow, these large businesses often move in to the territory served by these small, local businesses. The large businesses, having such a large infrastructure, often have the ability to sell goods and services for lower profit margins, and can many times undercut the local small businesses. The result is that these small business can often struggle to survive when a large, national or international business moves in to the area.
In some instances, small businesses find unique goods or services to offer that are not provided by larger businesses, which can provide for sufficient revenue to help maintain a profitable business. However, some small businesses may lack the technology or ability to locate such goods or identify services that they may offer local consumers in an effort to distinguish themselves from other businesses. In addition, small businesses may also often be unaware of internal services that may be utilized or improved that can decrease overhead, increase production, or otherwise provide positive value and increase net profit for the business, such as information technology, inventory, and management services.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution to identify business services that may be utilized by small businesses that can decrease overhead, increase profits, increase consumer services, or otherwise improve the small business.